


Can't Help Falling in Love

by einsKai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chocolate, Fear, First Meetings, Getting Together, Ghost Stories, Humor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rain, Soulmates, Valentine's Day, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: “This is too scary!”“Tamaki-kun, there’s nothing to be worried about."“Sou-chan, you know how it is! Someone says ‘don’t worry, nothing is gonna happen’ and then they get attacked by a monster!"





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Five Times Tamaki was scared in Sougo's Presence and One Time he wasn't
> 
> Happy Valentines Day, here is a expansion of the [soulmate RyuuYama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513105) I published a few weeks ago :D
> 
> I'm sorry that Yamato is only allowed to play a minor role on his own birthday, but that's how it be sometimes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> \- Kai

Tamaki was running. It was dark out, and his steps echoed loudly in the empty street. His breathing hurt, and he had a metallic taste in his mouth. His sides were beginning to hurt, and he didn’t know how long he could keep this up. Under a flickering streetlight he came to a stop to catch his breath.

He didn’t _exactly_ know what he was running from, or at least he couldn’t be completely sure. He had already concluded what the situation was, and what he had come up with was absolutely terrifying.  
He had been to the arcade with Iori today after school, but then Iori had left to meet up with his soulmate, and Tamaki was alone. Then he had tried to walk home, but then there was someone behind him, and he was so _sure_ that they were following him, and he heard them and saw them out of the corner of his eye and when he turned around they were gone.

There was only one possible conclusion for this.

_A ghost._

Tamaki ran.

And now he was here, followed around by an evil spirit that he had somehow angered (had he beaten the spirit’s high score at the arcade?) and he couldn’t get away. He had to get home somehow, but what if the spirit followed him inside too? Aya was at home. He couldn’t risk her getting hurt by the spirit… and he didn’t want to be hurt by the evil spirit either! He was torn and terrified, and it was awful.

Tamaki had finally caught his breath, and began running again.

There was a crossing ahead, he knew this one. He passed it every day on his way to school. It had never been this empty though, only the neon signs on the buildings flickered and gave the street some kind of empty life.

He crossed the corner, and looked over his shoulder to see if the ghost was still following him. There was nobody in sight, but he could still _feel_ that something was there. Something had to be there, otherwise he wouldn’t feel this way. Right?

A door ahead of him opened, but because he was still in full sprint he didn’t manage to stop quickly enough to evade the collision with the stranger who exited the building.

It was the one that had been empty for quite a while, but a while ago some small company or something rented the space. Something about a dancing and signing agency? Tamaki didn’t care enough to know more about it, but Iori had explained that his brother was involved in it, so to him it was very important, and what was important to his friends was somehow also important to him. So he hadn’t erased everything about it from his brain yet.

The person he had crashed in was smaller than him and really thin, but Tamaki hadn’t run them over, which he was glad about. If the guy had fallen, Tamaki would be worried that his body would snap like a stick. Luckily nothing like that happened.

“Sorry!”, Tamaki called. “Are you okay?”

“Yes”, the other said. He looked startled, but apparently for a different reason than being run into. He stared onto Tamaki’s hand that was holding his shoulder.

“It’s just”, Tamaki was rambling. The adrenaline did that to him. “There’s this ghost following me and I really need to get away from it and I just really. Ah. I’m so afraid. You probably don’t care, I should get going.”

“Wait!”, the other said. “I’ll let you in the office. It’s ghost proof, I’m sure.”

“For real?!”

“Yes of course. You can stay until the ghost is gone. We can have a little chat.”

“You’re a saint.”

“I’m really not”, the other chuckled. “My name is Ousaka Sougo.”

“Yotsuba Tamaki.”

“Nice to meet you Tamaki-kun.”

“You too Sou-chan. You’re my saviour.”

“Sou… chan?”, Sougo blushed, or at least Tamaki thought he did. He couldn’t see it very well in the dark. “Just… come in.”

Tamaki followed Sougo up the stairs and into the office. It was still being built up, as there were a lot of boxes that were only half emptied or not opened at all, but all in all it seemed like it would be a cosy office in the future. On one of the desks Tamaki spotted three photos, all three featured the orange haired man he knew as Iori’s brother, together with a younger version of Iori at his middle school graduation, a blond foreigner who was kissing his cheek, and the same blond but with another, green haired man on the picture.

“Hi Mikki”, Tamaki greeted, even though Mitsuki wasn’t present at the moment.

“Ah, you know Mitsuki-san?”, Sougo asked. “He is my co-worker here.”

“Yeah. His brother is in my class.”

“I see”, Sougo was boiling water for making tea. “Say, Tamaki-kun, what is your soulmate song?”

“’Can’t Help Falling in Love’, why?”, only now Tamaki remembered that the song was playing in his head the entire time. He had gotten used to it over the years, and the adrenaline from his flight from the ghost also tuned it out.

“Well, as you see”, Sougo put the water kettle that he was holding down. “Mine is ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ as well.”

Tamaki expected a lot of things, but not that. He just ran into this guy randomly while trying to get away from an evil ghost that was probably out to eat him or something, and now that guy was supposed to be his soulmate?”

“When you touched me earlier I noticed”, Sougo said.

“I didn’t!”, Tamaki exclaimed. “I didn’t notice at all. Can we try again?”

“We can try as many times as you need to try, Tamaki-kun”, Sougo looked a little confused. “It’s just a touch, that’s all. It’s not spe–“

“Hey, it’s my first touch with my soulmate. I think that’s super special”, Tamaki pouted. “So let’s just do this again.”

He held his hand out for Sougo to take it.

“Hello, my name is Yotsuba Tamaki. I’m a high-school student and I like Ousama Pudding.”

Sougo smiled and took the hand. For the first time in his life it was quiet in Tamaki’s head, and the fragment of a second that Sougo didn’t speak seemed to stretch for an eternity. Tamaki didn’t know if he liked the quiet.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Ousaka Sougo. I work here and I like music.”

“Music is pretty cool. Do you dance Sou-chan?”

“Again with that nickname…”

“You gotta get used to that now, Sou-chan. Because you’re my soulmate.”

“That I am. I dance occasionally, but the other two who work here with me are more of dancers.”

During their chatting Tamaki had almost forgotten about the ghost. Later, Sougo walked him home, it wasn’t that far, and they exchanged phone numbers, coins for their makeshift soulmate item, and a hug, and Tamaki felt _safe_ , knowing that somewhere out there his soulmate was there for him and would protect him from any evil spirits that would try and eat him alive.  

 

“Thanks Sou-chan, you’re seriously saving my life!”

“Don’t worry about it, Tamaki-kun. Just don’t oversleep next time and make your own lunchbox.”

“But I like Sou-chan’s food a looooot”, Tamaki said and held the lunchbox that Sougo had brought him up, as if to show it to the world.

The redness on Sougo’s cheeks was cute, Tamaki thought.

Someone bumped into him, not unusual at the train station during morning rush. Tamaki regretted that he had proposed the train station as the meeting point. However, the bump startled him, and he let go of the lunchbox, that Sougo had prepared just for him, because he had overslept and had called his soulmate in a desperate attempt to get himself food for the day without having to spend his precious money on something other than Ousama Pudding.

It slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor, where it fell further down onto the rails. Just in that moment the next train approached.

With the sickening crunch of breaking plastic, Tamaki saw his lunch die a gruesome death.

He swallowed. Sougo next to him tensed.

“What did you just do to Tamaki-kun’s lunch”, he asked. His voice was low, and flat, and immediately Tamaki’s flight or fight response was triggered. Sougo like this was scary. It had only happened a few times before, but for some reason, Sougo had this hidden side to him, where he would get really protective of Tamaki, and was ready to murder someone.  
In these moments Tamaki thought that Sougo’s expression resembled that of a dead fish. A very angry and murderous dead fish.

Sougo pulled the poor man who had bumped into him earlier by the collar and into his range.

Tamaki recognized those glasses and that green hair.

“You’re Yama-san from the barbecue!”

Yamato turned around, just noticing that he actually knew the person he accidentally bumped into.

“Hey Tama, Sou”, he said with a lazy grin. Yamato seemed happier than last time he had seen him. Maybe he had finally met his soulmate too. “That’s one scary expression you got there Sou.”

“How dare you do this to him”, Sougo’s voice was so low that Yamato couldn’t hear him. But Tamaki did, and all his alarm bells were ringing. His soulmate reached into his bag, where he always stored various things, as if he was prepared for any situation. Tamaki wouldn’t be surprised if there was a knife or a gun in there too. Whatever he was going to pull out of there, it would be dangerous for everyone in close range, and especially Yamato.

Tamaki felt a spark of fear shoot through his gut. He grabbed onto Sougo’s shoulders.

“Don’t do it Sou-chan!”, he whispered urgently. “There’s people around and it was just lunch.”

Sougo calmed down a little under his touch. “You can forgive him?”

“Yeah! Of course I can forgive him. It’s not like he pushed _you_ onto the rails. It was just lunch.”

Sougo relaxed, but Tamaki didn’t feel safe enough to let go of him just yet. “Okay”, he breathed. “If Tamaki-kun can forgive him, then I will too.”

“Thank you Sou-chan”, Tamaki was relieved. The spark of fear was still there, but it was toning down by the minute. “And you know, Yama-san is Mikki’s friend. He’d be sad if you killed him.”

Yamato’s face was a big question mark, but he accepted their conversation as it was, because sometimes soulmates had their own way of communicating.

In the end Sougo forced Yamato to buy Tamaki Ousama Pudding as an apology, but not a single drop of blood was shed.

 

“…and then they were possessed by ghosts that came from the black hole!”, the boy telling the story made a scary face and Tamaki flinched.

“Don’t worry Yotsuba-san. Ghosts don’t exist. He’s just telling a story he found on the internet that someone made up.”

“H-how can you know…?”, Tamaki asked. “And Iorin, you said that Rikkun said he could see ghosts! You _just_ said that! How can you say ghosts don’t exist when your soulmate says they do?!”

“I’m sure there is a logical explanation for what Nanase-san claims to see”, Iori said.

Tamaki wasn’t convinced.

“Can I go on with my story or what?”, their classmate, who, for real, was kind of an asshole, and Tamaki didn’t really know why he was sitting on the bench in front of them and telling them this story, when Iori and he had just been trying to spend their lunchbreak with eating and chatting.

Before Iori could say yes, or decline, Tamaki’s phone rang. ‘Sou-chan’ it said on the screen.

“Soulmate. Have to take it”, Tamaki mumbled and ducked away from the classmate who was clearly disappointed to have the local scaredy-cat escape from his story.

Tamaki picked up the phone right around the corner.

“Hi Sou-chan”, he said. He was exhausted.

“Hello Tamaki-kun”, Sougo said. “How are you doing?”

“Ugh”, Tamaki said.

“Is everything alright?”

Sougo was away for a few days, because the agency he had founded with Mitsuki and Momo was doing and employee training this month. It was already the second day, and tomorrow evening Tamaki would go to pick Sougo up from the main station, but it was still weird to not being able to see his soulmate, after seeing him almost every day for like a month or longer. It had just become a routine after a while, meeting up for lunch or dinner, staying over at Sougo’s place, going grocery shopping together, or on real dates on the weekends.

“I’m trying to distract myself”, Tamaki mumbled, because that’s what he was doing.

“Why? Did something happen?”

There was some ruckus in the background. Tamaki could hear Mitsuki’s voice. (“You alright there Sougo? You have the ‘who do I have to kill’-face on.”)

“Classmate telling ghost stories.”

Sougo made a little noise. It probably meant that he understood, but over the phone it was hard to tell. Maybe it also meant ‘I’m going to kill this guy’. Tamaki hoped it wasn’t the latter.

“Are you scared?”

“…yeah. I don’t want to be alone later”, Tamaki slid down the wall he was leaning against and crouched against it on the floor.

“That’s normal, you know?”, Sougo said. “Being afraid is normal, and especially being afraid of supernatural things that you can’t explain with common sense – that’s just normal.”

“Okay”, Tamaki said.

“When I get back I’ll hug you tight, okay?”

“Okay.”

“How about this evening we call again and talk a little? Maybe you can play a video game and eat lots of Ousama Pudding?”

“Yeah, that sounds like something I wanna do.”

“Just do your homework before!”

“Ehh, Sou-chan, you’re supposed to be my emotional support, not nagging me. Iorin does that enough already.”

“Sorry, sorry”, Sougo sounded amused.

“Sou-chan that’s mean”, Tamaki pouted.

“Yotsuba-san”, Iori came around the corner with both their bags in tow. Tamaki hadn’t even realised that he had left his at the bench when he went to take the call.

“Is that Iori-kun?”, Sougo asked.

“Yeah”, Tamaki said. “Hi Iorin! Did he finish?”

“Yes. It was an idiotic story. I don’t know why he wanted to tell us. The narrative didn’t even make sense. Is that Ousaka-san?”

“Yep”, Tamaki put the phone on speaker, and Iori sat down next to him on the floor. Maybe it was just to comfort him, but Tamaki felt good knowing that even Iori was ready to dirty his uniform if it was for him.

“Hello Ousaka-san. Say hello to Nii-san for me, will you?”

“Of course. He’s wrestling the new employees into shape right now, but as soon as it’s Momo-san’s turn I will talk to him.”

“Thank you”, the bell rang, signalising the end of their lunch break. “Sorry to cut your conversation short, but classes will be starting soon. School will have to take Yotsuba-san away from you for a little longer.”

“That’s okay”, Sougo laughed.

“Bye bye Sou-chan!”, Tamaki said.

“Talk to you later”, Sougo said. “Do your best in class.”

“Sure. Love you Sou-chan.”

“I love you too.”

Click.

“Let’s go”, Iori said and dusted his pants off. “Class is starting.”

He didn’t talk about Tamaki being scared out of his mind just now, and Tamaki appreciated that. Iori really was a great friend.

He nodded and followed Iori back into the classroom.

 

"Sou-chan!", Tamaki was standing in front of his apartment door. His clothes were soaked and he was dripping onto the floor. He didn't have an umbrella and no raincoat, even though there was a storm raging outside.

"What are you doing here?!", Sougo asked and urged Tamaki to come inside. Quicker than he would've thought was humanly possible he had grabbed a few towels and was drying his soulmate's hair. "You're going to get sick."

"No time for this Sou-chan", Tamaki swatted Sougo's hands away. "Aya is missing and she doesn't answer her phone and–“

A choked sob. Tamaki was crying.

Sougo took a step closer to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as good as he could.

"Shh", he tried to calm him down. "We're going to find her, okay? Just don't run around in the rain aimlessly. I'm sure she's fine, Aya is a smart girl."

A sniffle. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'm just so scared. I don't want to lose her, y'know?"

Sougo thought about how he'd feel if he knew that Tamaki was outside somewhere during this storm and felt his stomach clench in fear.

"I understand", he said. "Now let me dry your hair properly."

While Sougo was drying Tamaki's hair he was softly humming along to the song they had been dancing to at work today. His voice seemed to calm Tamaki down. He was closing his eyes and almost enjoying the treatment. Like a big dog, Sougo thought, as he brought his soulmate a change of clothes, and wrapped him in the fluffiest blanket he had available.

Tamaki on the couch yawned.

"Sorry Sou-chan. You were probably doing something and then I came barging in", he mumbled, sleepy from the warmth and the treatment.

"It's quite alright", Sougo smiled and tangled his fingers in Tamaki's hair. He even was great to pet, just like a dog. "You can sleep if you want to."

"'kay... you're the best Sou-chan", Tamaki mumbled and closed his eyes. After just a few seconds his breathing evened out. He must have really exhausted himself out in the storm.

Sougo smiled and closed his eyes as well. The hypnotic drumming of raindrops on his window put him to sleep as well.

The Ousama Pudding jingle woke him up. Tamaki in his lap was still fast asleep, and his phone was ringing with an unknown caller ID. Sougo didn't want to wake his soulmate, so he picked up.

"Ousaka Sougo here, speaking for Yotsuba Tamaki."

"Sou-chan-san?", a female voice asked. "Is my brother with you?"

"Aya-san?", Sougo felt a sense of relief. "Yes, he's with me. He's asleep right now, because he exhausted himself running around in the storm."

"Was he looking for me?"

"...he was."

"Ah, I'm sorry to have caused you trouble. I took shelter at a friend's house, and there was no reception during the storm. The call only went through just now, we've been trying with all phones available..."

"I'll tell him when he wakes up", Sougo said. "There's no need to worry."

When Aya didn't answer anymore, Sougo smiled. "Aya-san. I'm glad you're safe."

"Thank you Sou-chan-san. You should come for dinner sometime. My brother only keeps you to himself."

"I guess he does", Sougo chuckled. "Comes with being soulmates. Not sharing."

Aya laughed too. "It was good talking to you. Thank you for taking care of my brother. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Aya-san."

Click. The phone call ended.

 

“This is scary”, Tamaki whined. He was clinging to Sougo’s arm. His boyfriend hadn’t complained about him cutting off the blood pressure in his arm yet, but Tamaki felt like he was squeezing too hard. The guilt was slightly less strong than the fear though, so he didn’t let go.

“Tamaki-kun, there’s nothing to be worried about. We’re just passing through the park on our way home, nothing is going to happen.”

“Sou-chan, you know how it is! Someone says ‘don’t worry, nothing is gonna happen’ and then they get eaten by flying monster mice with tentacles!”

His soulmate chuckled. “I doubt that’s going to happen”, he said. “And if a flying monster mouse with tentacles attacked you I would protect you.”

“Maybe the mice are holding battle axes…”

“Why would they be holding battle a–“

A noise interrupted Sougo. It sounded like steps in the underbrush next to them. Tamaki froze.

“Tamaki-kun, come on. There’s nothing there. It was just an animal.”

“You can’t know that! Why did we go this way, oh why…”

“Because it’s a shortcut”, Sougo said.

Tamaki groaned. “That was the worst thing you could have said.”

He wondered if Sougo was fed up with his fear yet. Many people had told him that he was being childish when he expressed his fear of something, but Sougo had never done that. Was he just not saying it, or did it really not matter to him?

“Tamaki-kun, do you want to hold my hand?”, Sougo asked, interrupting Tamaki’s thoughts.

“What?”

“My hand. You’re holding onto my arm, but you could also hold my hand, if you’d like. Maybe it would feel more reassuring.”

“Sou-chan… you’re an angel.”

“Am I?”, Sougo laughed, and Tamaki remembered the train station incident. Okay, not an angel. More like the devil incarnate, but this devil definitely had a good heart and the best intentions.

Tamaki swallowed. “Okay. Okay. If I’m holding Sou-chan’s hand I can do it. Definitely. No scary monsters will get me. Ghosts don’t exist, no matter what Rikkun says.”

“That’s right. You don’t need to be afraid. Now take my hand and lets go get out of this park.”

Tamaki nodded. He took Sougo’s hand in his. Sougo squeezed his hand reassuringly, and they took a step forward in unison.

If Tamaki screamed when an owl hooted, they didn’t talk about it.

 

“Sou-chan”, Tamaki said when they got home. Huh, this wasn’t actually Tamaki’s home, it was just Sougo’s apartment. Weird, how it had began to feel like home whenever he got here.

“I something the matter, Tamaki-kun?”

“I uh. I got something for you. It’s Valentine’s Day and all, right?”

“Oh”, Sougo looked dumbfounded. Either he had not expected to get something from Tamaki today, or… The look of horror that passed over Sougo’s face confirmed it. “I forgot it was Valentine’s Day.”

Tamaki had suspected that something like that would happen. Sougo was occupied with work, and when Sougo worked then he really worked and forgot anything else. Even things like Valentine’s Day, or his own birthday.

An apologetic look replaced the one of horror immediately. “I’m so sorry Tamaki-kun, I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”

“Ah~”, Tamaki said, kind of glad that he didn’t have to endure Sougo’s homemade chocolate. He loved him, but if Sougo ruined perfectly good chocolate by dipping it into tabasco or something horrible like that. He could feel a shiver run down his spine just at the thought of the food crimes Sougo could commit. “Don’t worry Sou-chan. I’m fine with pudding.”

His soulmate seemed reassured, and Tamaki proceeded to dig in his bag. Finally he fished out a slightly squashed, self-made cardboard box. Aya had helped him make and decorate it. She was way better with her hands and could do things like origami and other things he didn’t have the patience for.

“Here you go. Happy Valentine’s Day Sou-chan!”

Sougo looked at the box curiously, and then he opened it.

His face didn’t really change. It wasn’t very happy, but also not mad. Tamaki could still sense the disappointment.

‘But I don’t like sweet things’, Sougo’s posture seemed to scream, when he smiled a fake smile.

“Thank you Tamaki-kun. I will treasure this.”

“No!”, Tamaki said immediately. He had thought that something like this would happen. “Just ‘treasuring’ food is a waste Sou-chan. Try one!”

“Right now?”, Sougo stared at the five chocolate truffles that each looked a little different in size, but apart from that were surprisingly consistent. They seemed to stare back.

“Yeah, right now! Come on Sou-chan, I’m sure you’ll like them.”

Sougo sighed as he gave in to his fate and picked the smallest one of the chocolates. He took a bite and chewed. Tamaki waited.

The resigned expression on Sougo’s face that he just barely managed to conceal changed into a surprised and then a blissful one. He looked at Tamaki, then at the chocolates and back at Tamaki. A gleam was in his eyes now, and Tamaki knew that he had done everything right. Sougo loved this present.

“How?!”, Sougo asked, forgetting all manners that he usually liked to take care of so much and popped the rest of the truffle into his mouth. “How did you do this? How did you make them spicy?! I’ve never eaten spicy chocolates before!”

Tamaki smiled and shrugged. “I dunno everything because Iorin helped me but we put some powder into the mix to make the insides. Kantalione or something.”

“Cayenne?”

“Yeah that. So you put it into the mix and then you stir for like, an eternity. Then you make little balls and put them into more chocolate. And then you have truffles. Spicy truffles.”

“And you made them just for me?”

Tamaki thought back to the chaos the Izumi kitchen had been after his first disaster attempt. He still didn’t know how chocolate ended up on the ceiling, and he also didn’t know how he managed to burn it – okay, well, maybe that one wasn’t that surprising, he should’ve stirred more, but still! But well, Iori had taken some of the spicy ones too. And he had made other ones, ones that were way more complicated. He hadn’t admitted that they were for Riku, but Tamaki knew his best friend well enough to know that he wouldn’t give Valentine’s chocolates to anyone other than his boyfriend and soulmate. Well, maybe his brother. But probably not.

“Yeah”, he decided to say, to shorten the story. And kind of to not have to admit that he didn’t really make them on his own. But at least he formed the balls on his own. Did that count? Probably. At least a little.

“They’re amazing Tamaki-kun. I love them! You did an incredible job.”

The smile on Tamaki’s face widened without him doing anything. Hearing the praise from Sougo made him so happy that he almost forgot that Iori was entitled to at least the same praise. He’d text him later. Maybe. Now was him-time.

“Nice!”, he said. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“With chocolate!”

“Yeah!”

Sougo seemed to think about something.

“Tamaki-kun…”

“Hm?”

“I don’t have anything I could give you in return right now… I will on White Day though! But I want to give you a reward right now.”

Tamaki didn’t really know what Sougo was getting at, but he liked rewards.

“Can I kiss you?”

That caught him off guard. They had kissed before, when they were alone in Sougo’s apartment, during boring moments in movies or just like this, when they were sure that nobody could see them, but this was different. They were still standing in the entranceway, Tamaki hadn’t even taken his shoes off, because he had been so eager to give Sougo his present that he forgot.

“Sure”, he said despite the unfamiliar situation, and Sougo did.

The feeling was nothing new, but Tamaki really liked kissing Sougo. His soulmate wasn’t as cuddly as Tamaki would have liked him to, being the very physical person that he was, and them being in contact was always exciting for him. It wasn’t like Sougo didn’t touch him at all, but it could be more often. This kiss somehow felt special, as if they were taking the next step into the direction of a more touchy-feely relationship. Tamaki wasn’t complaining.

Until he felt a hot pain on his lips.

Tamaki wasn’t all that sensitive to pain, but he _was_ sensitive to hot food. Which probably made him pain sensitive, when he thought about it.

Apparently there was some of the spicy chocolate left on Sougo’s lips that were now touching his. And damn must it have been spicy. They took way more powder than the recipe recommended, and when Iori tried the chocolate his face grew all red and he almost looked like he would cry. Which meant it was just enough spiciness for Sou-chan. Tamaki had dumped an extra tablespoon in and declared it perfect.

Anyway, the kiss _hurt_. But somehow, he felt at ease. Normally anything that hurt was bad and scary, and he would avoid it at all costs. But when he was with Sou-chan, even pain wasn’t scary at all.

Tamaki smiled into the kiss, and hugged Sougo closer. 

“Happy Valentines Day, Sou-chan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Do you celebrate Valentine's day, or do you just celebrate the birthdays of the 273497234 characters who apparently were born on the 14th February?
> 
> If you want to scream at me about anything you can do so on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/eins__kai) or [tumblr](https://einskai.tumblr.com/)~
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> \- Kai


End file.
